1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis for hernia repair. In particular, the present invention relates to a prosthesis for hernia repair configured to inhibit adhesion formation with adjacent tissues and organs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various prosthetic materials have been proposed to reinforce the abdominal wall and to close abdominal wall defects. In certain procedures, the prosthetic fabric may come into contact with sensitive tissue or organs potentially leading to postoperative adhesions between the mesh and the sensitive tissue or organs. There has been a suggestion that, in an inguinal hernia repair, the prosthetic fabric may come into direct contact with the spermatic cord. Postoperative adhesions between the mesh and the spermatic cord and/or erosion of the mesh into the cord, were they to occur, could potentially affect spermatic cord structure and function. For example, tissue ingrowth could potentially result in infertility, pain or other detrimental effects due to strangulation of the spermatic cord.
Uzzo et al., “The Effects of Mesh Bioprosthesis on the Spermatic Cord Structures: A Preliminary Report in a Canine Model”, The Journal of Urology, Vol. 161, April 1999, pp. 1344–1349, suggests that the interposition of autologous fat between the mesh and the cord during open inguinal repair may prove beneficial. It had been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,441, assigned to C.R. Bard, Inc., also the assignee of the present application, to repair ventral hernias and/or reconstruct chest walls using a prosthesis that is covered with an adhesion resistant barrier, such as a sheet of expanded PTFE. In the repair of ventral hernias and in chest wall reconstruction, the composite is positioned with the barrier relative to the region of potential adhesion, such as the abdominal viscera. Other configurations of composite prostheses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,577 and 5,743,917, both of which are also assigned to C.R. Bard, Inc.
International Publication No. WO 97/35533, by the present Applicant and also assigned to C.R. Bard, Inc., proposed a universal composite prosthesis in which one side of a layer of mesh material is completely covered with a layer of barrier material. The mesh material promotes biological tissue ingrowth while the barrier material retards biological tissue adherence thereto. The prosthesis may be utilized for various surgical procedures, including ventral hernia repair and inguinal hernia repair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and prosthesis for the repair of hernias.